


all in

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Breeding, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, This Work Was Not Sponsored By Bad Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “They’re not gonna fit,” he promptly says. “No way.”“I dunno,” Chris says, giving him that awful, sneaky side-eye glance that he only gives him when he’s about to start trouble, “I’ve seen you fit bigger stuff up your—”“Don’t. Don’t finish that sentence,” Felix mutters, and Chris snickers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 36
Kudos: 502





	all in

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry 
> 
> visual reference available here: [NSFW](https://kickin.info/pics/aHR0cHM6Ly90c2UxLm1tLmJpbmcubmV0L3RoP2lkPU9JUC4wT2gxRTg4NTVXRUhJcTA1RWVzZGJ3SGFFOCZycz0xJnBpZD0xNS4xJnc9MTAyNA==.jpg)

Free of its packaging and standing upright on their blue sheets, it looks a little terrifying in all its full glory. Felix feels the slightest bit of trepidation as he grazes the surface of the ovipositor with one finger, cautious as if it’ll burn him. It’s smooth to the touch, thick silicone all the way from the flared base to the tip, its open mouth already coated with lube.

Chris idly rolls a couple of the gelatin eggs about in one hand, his fingers sticky with lube, too. _They look pretty big,_ Felix thinks, curling his fingers into the sheets a bit nervously. He wonders if they’ll fit.

“They’re not gonna fit,” he promptly says. “No way.”

“I dunno,” Chris says, giving him that awful, sneaky side-eye glance that he only gives him when he’s about to start trouble, “I’ve seen you fit bigger stuff up your—”

 _“Don’t._ Don’t finish that sentence,” Felix mutters, and Chris snickers.

He’s terrible. Felix has no idea why they’re dating (he does, of course he does) (but it’s days like these where he just really wants to pretend he has no idea).

He watches Chris pick the thing up, pushing the eggs into the stretchy appendage one by one. It starts to bulge after two, three eggs. Chris sets it back down onto the bed, and it tilts, heavy with the weight it’s carrying.

That’s going to go in him. Felix can’t stop staring at it. He wonders if he’ll bulge like that too once they’re done. The thought makes his face burn red, and he looks away when Chris glances at him questioningly.

“You regretting this already? You picked it out,” Chris says, crawling over to kiss him. His hands leave traces of lube across Felix’s skin as he grips his thighs, leaning in to suck at his bottom lip. “Chose the colour, added to cart and everything.”

“Yeah, but I was wasted. So were you.” Felix exhales, eyes shut, and lets his anticipation wash over his nervousness. “You promise we’ll go slow?”

He’s never tried anything like this before. Neither of them have. They’d picked it out on a whim, stuck in their little apartment and unable to go home for the holidays, deciding to get ridiculously drunk and order random shit off questionable websites that Felix still flushes at the thought of having in his search history.

(At least it’s charged to Chris’ card and not his.)

Chris kisses him again, and murmurs, “We’ll go however slow you want, baby.”

Slow, relaxed, easy. Felix opens up a little more, feels warm when Chris’ tongue touches his, the wet heat of his mouth dragging him down into that nice, delicious pleasure that goes straight to his dick. He’s always loved the way Chris kisses him. Eager, but never too rough. His mouth always feels so soft, so good, so sweet on Felix’s. Felix loves kissing Chris.

Felix’s eyes are still closed as he tucks his arms around Chris’ shoulders, wanting him nearer. Chris pushes him down gently against the sheets, kisses him until they’re both breathless, touches him until until he’s hard and starting to grind up against Chris, wanting more than just the bare brushes of Chris’ hand over his hip.

Lube drips across the sheets as Chris rubs the pads of his fingers just across the rim of Felix’s hole gently, teasing between his cheeks and coming back up again to just sink the tip of one in. Felix clenches down almost immediately, feeling a little embarrassed at how needy he is for Chris to get in him.

“Slow,” Chris whispers, reminding him of the promise he’d made, before crooking one finger in, and then another. Felix draws his knees up to his chest, feeling the lovely ache of Chris’ long, thick fingers steadily pressing his hole open. It’s always a different kind of feeling, he thinks, to getting off any other way. The sensation of fullness, the sharp kick that comes with touching that one spot, the thought that there’s something inside him that wasn’t there before.

When Chris takes him, Felix’s head tilts back against the pillow, mouth open in a soundless moan, one heel digging into the small of Chris’ back. He’s always embarrassed to admit it, but he loves how Chris’ cock always feels too big for him in the beginning, just until he’s loosened Felix’s hole up enough for him to start fucking in without restraint.

“You’re so cute,” Chris says fondly, kissing at Felix’s jaw, and Felix whines in the back of his throat. He feels hot all over already, compounded by the knowledge that there’s more to come, and he strokes at the nape of Chris’ neck, coaxing him into a proper kiss as Chris’ cock continues to stroke inside of him.

Felix’s so caught up in it, he almost misses Chris’ lips moving against his cheek, asking if he’s good to try more, if he’s okay to go further now.

The ovipositor lays just a short distance from him, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Yeah,” he whispers, and Chris kisses him until he’s relaxed back against the pillows again, before slowly pulling out. Chris is still hard, leaking at the tip as he moves across the sheets to grab the thing, and Felix pushes himself up onto his elbows, his desire to see all of it overriding the way his heart is pounding in his chest.

Chris nudges his legs apart a little further, and slides two fingers into him, pushing more lube inside him, coating his hole until Felix feels sticky and wet, shivering at how good it feels.

And then, finally, Chris lines the toy up against his hole, gripping it around the top as to not let anything out, before gently pushing the open tip into Felix.

It doesn’t feel as weird as he thought it would, feeling like the regular silicone of any dildo he’s tried, just a little flimsy until he’s taken enough of it in, but it’s when Chris starts to stroke it that Felix feels it—the solid pressure of the egg pushing up against his rim. He exhales, telling himself to relax, to let Chris squeeze it into him, relax, just relax—and then, it slips right into him, warm and wet with lube.

Felix’s entire body jerks. Oh fuck, he thinks, overwhelmed, oh fuck, _oh fuck,_ it’s _inside him._ It’s inside him and he can feel it, just a little less thicker than Chris’ cock is. He’s just had an _egg_ laid inside him.

He shudders again, wondering how two will feel. Whether three will fit.

Chris is watching his expression, his hands stilled on the ovipositor. _“Fuck,”_ he says hoarsely, pupils blown dark and wide, “it just went in like nothing.”

Felix runs a hand through his own hair, panting. “Next one,” he exhales, and Chris bites down on his own lip so hard Felix thinks it might bleed.

The slick sound of Chris stroking the silicone tentacle fills his ears, and he can’t hear anything else besides that and the sound of his own breathing when the second one goes in, just as slick as the first—but this time, with both of them pressing up against him, he feels full already. He shouldn’t, there’s only two, there’s no way he already feels like this. There’s no way. He pants.

“You okay?” Chris asks, thumb rubbing against his hip in soothing little circles. “How does it feel?”

Felix flexes his hips a little. Shit, he can actually feel them move inside him. One pushes up against his prostate, all solid pressure. It’s not like having a whole toy in him, but it’s different. Different in a nice way. “Fuck,” he says, voice breaking on the one syllable, “it feels... it feels good. Really good.”

“Feels good to have eggs in you, huh,” Chris says, sounding like he’s slipping back into his usual, confident voice. “Filling you up like this.” He rests a palm on Felix’s stomach, just above his cock. When he presses down lightly, Felix feels like he’s pushing down on the eggs, the eggs inside him, warm and wet. His cock twitches, feeling even harder than before. “Shit. I wish I could fuck them into you myself.”

The words render him almost entirely speechless. “Chris,” he whimpers, but it’s all he can say, completely swamped and taken aback by the utterly pervasive thought of Chris fucking into him with the eggs still in him, the eggs moving inside him as he thrusts, _Chris’ eggs inside him._

Chris is already moving onto squeezing the third egg into him, hands steady as lube oozes out from both ends. The sheets must be soaked by now, they’re absolutely going to have a field day cleaning these later—but all Felix’s mind can focus on is the way he feels completely stuffed. “One more,” Chris tells him, “one more, you can take it,” and Felix bites his lip, panting when Chris empties the tentacle into him—the egg and all the leftover lube.

Just one more, the last one. There isn’t as much as a stretch with this one as there had been with the first, but he feels impossibly filled up when it’s in. He can feel the lube dripping down his ass, the way they all shift inside him when he moves even the slightest bit. Right there. That spot beneath his bellybutton, where, with a hot flash of arousal, he realises now looks slightly distended and bulging.

Chris lets the toy drop onto the bed as he leans over Felix, smoothing a palm over his stomach gently. Felix tugs him into a kiss, eyes fluttering when Chris hooks one hand under his knee and pushes his leg up, shifting him enough to feel the eggs press up inside him again, and—“Oh,” Felix breathes, squeezing the base of his own cock, feeling it throb in his grasp as he tries not to come too quickly. “Feels weird.”

“Still doing okay?”

“Mm.” Felix nods, looking up at Chris through his lashes and biting his lip. “M’good. I just feel so… fat.”

That gets him a laugh. “You look so hot like this,” Chris murmurs, tipping his head to suck a wet kiss under his jaw, nipping a bruise into his skin. He doesn’t move his hand from Felix’s stomach the entire time, still petting him gently, and Felix’s filled with a weird mix of emotions, warmth and care and tenderness, all overlaid with the intense need to come. “Like you’re gonna have my baby.”

_Like he’s—_

He doesn’t even realise he’s stopped breathing until Chris pulls back up to nudge at him with his nose. “Oh my god,” Felix finally wheezes, “you can’t just—fucking say that!” He can feel Chris’ teasing giggle against his cheek, probably very pleased by the heart attack he’s just caused Felix to have.

“Sorry,” Chris says, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “Had to.”

Felix has to take a moment, covering his face with his forearm. He feels so breathless, so overwhelmed. The thought of him looking like he’s knocked up—the thought of him carrying Chris’ baby, it makes him feel like he’s just run a marathon without stopping, the air knocked out of his lungs. It’s a totally ridiculous thought to have, but some tiny, primal part of his animalistic, sex-ruined brain is saying ‘more, more.’

 _Stop,_ he firmly tells himself, _stop imagining having Chris’ kids. You can’t actually have any. It’s not real. He can’t actually knock you up. Besides, it’s really bad financial planning to have kids at age 22._

(It doesn’t work. He’s still thinking about it.)

His hand is tugged back down, and Chris kisses him on the lips, stroking the inside of his wrist. “I wish you could see yourself,” Chris says, and he lets go of Felix’s wrist to fist his fingers around Felix's dick. “You’re always so good for me, ‘Lix.”

Felix inhales, face still flushed, his other hand twisted into the pillow in embarrassment, and he just watches Chris with half-lidded eyes as Chris jerks Felix off with one lube-slick hand, the other playing with Felix’s rim. Felix can’t remember the last time he felt this good, pleasure building at a vicious pace, right until Chris dips down and puts his mouth on Felix, looking him straight in the eye as he licks him from base to tip.

He comes almost immediately after having waited for what feels like forever, heels digging into the sheets as he shudders through it with a low groan, hot streaks of white falling across his abs and chest. Vaguely, he hears Chris murmuring words of encouragement as he continues to stroke him through it, until Felix’s head stops spinning and he remembers where he is again.

Felix breathes, and pats feebly at Chris to stop.

He does, but instead of letting up, Chris drags his fingers through the mess across Felix’s skin, and pushes them back into Felix without any warning whatsover. “God,” Chris says, voice rough, “I can feel them in you.”

Felix jolts, over-sensitive and still feeling so, so full. Chris’ fingers had gone in without any resistance at all, slick with lube and _Felix’s own come._ “Shit,” Felix whines, tipping his head back. It’s too full, he’s too full, it feels so good. “Chris— _hah._ Wait.”

Chris pauses, ever attentive to what Felix wants. “We don’t have to,” he says immediately, referring to the conversation they’d had just before they’d started, about what Felix had asked Chris for, and god does Felix love him, he loves him so much for being this good and this considerate to him all the time, “we can stop anytime you want.”

“No, no—just.” Felix screws his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “Gimme a moment.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.” Felix tugs at Chris’ sleeve, asking for a kiss, and Chris bends to meet his lips, careful to not jostle him as he complies. “Mm.”

Then, Chris patiently waits, fingers still in Felix, not moving a single inch until Felix feels like he’s not as close to the edge as just a few minutes ago, breath finally caught and set back in his lungs, until Felix feels like it’s fine to ask Chris to keep going.

It’s almost too much. Felix clutches at the sheets as he grinds down on Chris’ hand, each motion making him feel needy and overstimulated. Chris’ fingers don’t even have to go as deep as when he’d been prepping Felix. He can feel it each time Chris crooks his fingers, just pressing up against the eggs that are in him. His cock starts to swell again, leaking with pre-come even quicker than before.

And then, when Chris finally pushes one of Felix’s knees up to his chest, Felix holds his breath and makes himself watch the head of Chris’ cock push into him. It’s absolutely dizzying. He can taste the salt of his own sweat as he licks his lips nervously, can feel nothing else but the sweet pressure of being filled up even more than he already is.

“You feel so good,” Chris exhales, his shaky words punctuated by each slow, shallow thrust. His grip is tight under Felix’s knee. Felix hopes it leaves a bruise. He doesn’t want to forget this night, the two of them joined together like this, clutching at each other like this. “Think you could come like this?”

“Maybe.” Felix hasn’t ever tried coming without being touched. But now, all shivery and hot and sensitive and close to coming a second time like this, he thinks maybe he could. _“Ngh._ Talk to me. Please.”

Chris looks like he’s struggling for words too. He hasn’t even come once this entire time, Felix knows. “Fuck,” Chris says, sounding wrecked, “Wanna fill you up even more.”

“C’mon,” Felix urges, and it’s at that exact moment that his mouth decides to run away with him, just wanting to get a rise out of Chris. “Put another baby in me.”

Chris makes a noise like he’s been punched in the gut, and Felix knows it’s over for him. His face scrunches up and his mouth falls open and before Felix can even get another word in, he can feel Chris spilling into him, hot and thick. It’s enough to push him over the edge, sending him into his own orgasm, weaker than the first but just as good.

“Oh my god,” Chris says, panting hard above him, “you can’t just say that.”

Felix laughs breathlessly and tugs Chris down for a kiss. “Sorry,” he says, not meaning it at all.

He feels Chris’ hand slide up to pet at his belly. Chris nuzzles at him, eyes still dark and wanting. “I wonder what they’re gonna feel like when they come out of you,” he says, and Felix is hit with another full-body shiver. “Maybe we should find out.”

It’s almost as bizarre as getting them put in (“Like a bootleg Alien movie,” Chris comments, and Felix kicks him). He can feel them in him as he clenches and relaxes, can feel how warm and sticky and slick they are. It’s the weirdest, filthiest thing Felix has ever done, watching them pop out of him all covered in lube and come and gelatin, melting from the heat.

They’re gonna have to burn their sheets. There’s no salvaging these things.

“Not gonna lie,” Chris says, staring at Felix’s swollen, messy hole, “I didn’t think this was gonna be that hot, but I think I’ve changed my mind.” He presses the pad of his thumb against Felix’s rim, light and teasing, and Felix hisses out a breath. “Up to one more?”

“You’re crazy,” Felix says, “fuck, yes. Please.”

Chris grins, canines showing, and he crawls back over Felix, side-stepping the gooey pile on the bed. Felix tips his head up, expecting a kiss, but Chris leans down and drags his hot, pink tongue across the mess of come on his skin, before looking up to meet Felix’s gaze.

He knows exactly what he’s doing to Felix.

“You—” Felix curls his fingers into his own hair and tugs, as if it’ll do anything at all to clear the haze of pure lust in his mind. “Shit.”

It’s not even a second later that Chris is settling between Felix’s legs again, thumbs rubbing along the inside of his thighs as he leans in and licks at his rim once, and then twice, before he’s pressing his tongue into Felix, still covered in come.

It’s too much. It’s too much, and Felix can’t take it, quaking and shivering all over, every nerve in his body reduced to one single spot where Chris is licking and sucking at him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever get to do on earth, making these needy sounds like he’s the one getting eaten out.

By the time Felix comes one last time, dry and aching, he’s completely spent. He blinks back the tears in his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, mouth unable to close as he pants, body not wanting to cooperate at all.

Chris clambers back up, wiping at his mouth as he comes into view. “Hi,” he says, kissing Felix’s forehead. “You okay? Was it good?”

Felix just makes a tiny, helpless sound in the back of his throat.

‘Good’ is a massive understatement.

Chris kisses his cheek this time, looking fond as he strokes Felix’s hair. “Bath time,” he says, sliding an arm around Felix’s shoulders, and another under his knees as he lifts Felix like he weighs nothing. “Love you.”

Felix doesn’t reply, too exhausted and out of it to form proper words, but he nuzzles at the curve of Chris’ shoulder and hopes it’s enough to let him know what he means.

“You know,” Chris adds as he pushes the bathroom door open with one foot, “maybe I’ll leave a review for that thing on the website we got it from. 10/10, would lay eggs in my boyfriend again. You think they’d appreciate that?”

He’s terrible. Felix has no idea why they’re dating.

(He does, of course he does. It’s because he loves him too.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
